cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Binary Helix
|ruler= Maksim Kammerer |ruler2= |formation_date = 16 February 2009 |formation_event = |national_religion = None |national_animal = None |area = 55,200 km² (land) 36,000 km² (water) |population = 24,863 |ethnicity = |allies = Lone Star Republic |currency = Perviy Bank Ruble (руб) Bank Novoy Zemli Funt (фун) Cvobodnaya Zemlya Helix (гел) |literacy = 22.03% |time_zone = GMT +2 |footnotes = ¹ Novaya Zemlyan refers to the island's inhabitants, and not solely to corporate employees. }} Binary Helix Corporation (in : Двоичная Спираль Открытое Aкционерное Oбщество) is a specialising in and based on the of . History In January 2008, the Binary Helix Corporation began negotiations with the to obtain its own, sovereign territory. Not particularly attached to Novaya Zemlya, a former , the government willingly parted with the territory for a substantial and undisclosed sum after several months of negotiations. The transaction was completed in April, 2008. Upon receiving Novaya Zemlya, Binary Helix began immediate cooperation with Chistoye Imeniye (CI), an corporation. Utilising techniques initially developed for , CI worked alongside with Binary Helix to renew the island's , regenerate its , and remove all remaining traces of . As of November, 2008, no of radioactivity could be registered. In December, 2008, Chistoye Imeniye expressed interest in long-term cooperation with Binary Helix. Desiring to reduce its personal expenses, Binary Helix agreed, permitting CI's purchase of a southern segment of the isle at a reduced rate to facilitate continuing environmental development programmes. After the completion of its Aequitas Facility, CI began its Environmental Transformation Programme, comprised of its patented Atmospheric Barrier technology. The barrier, a semi-permeable membrane, permits the entry of standard atmospheric particles, while excluding various pollutants. Likewise, the barrier permits climate regulation. The particular barrier utilised for Novaya Zemlya addresses its formerly , now moderated to a 24°C average during and months, and nearing a -5°C average through its and . Thereafter, in January, 2009, Binary Helix began its Domestic Expansion Project, consisting of housing developments in central Novaya Zemlya known as Noviy Gorod (Nov'gorod or Novgorod). By February, a small development had been established, and corporate recruitment endeavours began, including monetary incentives as well as desirable positions within Novaya Zemlya's two large companies, and the potential to commence one's own business to fill the various economic needs of citizens present and future. At February's conclusion, a substantial colony of several thousand citizens had formed. From there, increasing immigration an individual entrepreneurialism led to the growth of Novgorod as it is to date. Society Society on Novaya Zemlya exists much as it does elsewhere, aside from a total lack of an overarching governmental structure. The Novgorod settlement, initially developed and owned by the Binary Helix Corporation, is now privately owned amongst its inhabitants, who oversee its course as a community. While many citizens choose to work for Binary Helix itself, or for Chistoye Imeniye in its environmental endeavours, others have taken up starting their own businesses. The island's primary development was its banks, of which there are currently three. Perviy Bank, Bank Novoy Zemli, and Cvobodnaya Zemlya OAO all provide competing currencies, the Ruble, Funt, and Helix respectively, backed by the common natural resource of . Private defence agencies serve as the citizens' protection. Presently, Vtoraya Oborona and Myech Narodnovo meet the majority of national demand, though several smaller firms have developed. Likewise, Binary Helix and Chistoye Imeniye tend to their own defence. Each maintains a maritime defence force, monitoring entry through the island's atmospheric barrier, as well as a small, paramilitary land force. Due to its Chromium deposits, a substantial mining industry has also developed, currently dominated by Chistoye Imeniye, though Minerali Zemlikh continues to expand its market share. A small domestic agriculture industry has also developed, comprised of , , , and various other smaller ] industries. Domestic have also sprouted up, specialising in both Arctic fishing, and fishing inside the more temperate waters inside the atmospheric barrier. Due to the limited amount of labour available; however, the island cannot sustain itself, and thus imports many of its goods, ranging from and other necessities, to . Novaya Zemlyan citizens experience a relatively high standard of living, free of taxation, and expanding as its corporations continue to gain a larger part of the global market share. Binary Helix, specifically, offers a substantial number of jobs, and entertains global interest in its continuous technological advancements. The Island currently contains no major firms, though a number of foreign companies have chosen to commence flights into Aeroport Maksima Kammerera, a private holding of Binary Helix, and entry via during spring and summer. Vacations to Novaya Zemlyan beaches engineered by Chistoye Imeniye have become increasingly popular, domestically, and abroad. The Novgorod settlement is currently experiencing rapid rates of population growth, and significant change in to accommodate its inhabitants. Settlement targets currently include developing a sufficient number of to meet public demand, the expansion of its sole , Universitet Dvoichnoy Spirali, and finding private funding to expand . The current influx of persons and rate of capital accumulation have left none worrying of their development. Category:Corporations Category:Black team Category:Russian-speaking nations